


Sa guerrière

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Le Roi Soleil - Florence/Guirano/Ouali
Genre: Babies, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, I rewatched le roi soleil tonight, Romance, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Isabelle n'était pas née dans le plus facile des milieux, elle avait vu le jour dans celui du peuple, ce peuple qui luttait pour survivre face à l'exploitation du rois et des nobles.





	Sa guerrière

**Author's Note:**

> La comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil est à Dove Attia, Albert Cohen et Kamel Ouali.

Isabelle n'était pas née dans le plus facile des milieux, elle avait vu le jour dans celui du peuple, ce peuple qui luttait pour survivre face à l'exploitation du rois et des nobles. Cela l'avait rendue si généreuse, si courageuse aussi, prête à se battre, plus que certains hommes de rang supérieur qu'il connaissait. 

Cela lui avait aussi laissé quelque cicatrices qui ressurgissaient certaines nuits sous forme de cauchemars. Il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était resserrer l'étreinte autour de son corps nu et tremblant et la rassurer avec les mots les plus doux et les plus sincères qu'il pouvait. Les nuits étaient les seuls moments où elle baissait sa garde, les seuls instants où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et libres de laisser transparaître leurs faiblesses. 

Il aurait voulut lui offrir une meilleure vie, une vie sans combats, sans fantômes du passé qui vous réveille, une vie à ses côtés dans laquelle elle se serait épanouie, où ils auraient eu des enfants...

Le duc chassa ces pensées de son esprit, cela n'arriverait jamais. Il était sûr qu'il finirait par être capturé ou tué par son cousin, alors il devait profiter de chaque moment avec Isabelle, cette guerrière qui avait accepté de lui faire confiance et de les aider elle et les autres pauvres à lutter contre ce monarque tyrannique. 

Il ferma les yeux, et se blottit contre celle avec qui il partageait ses nuits depuis plusieurs semaines, savourant ce qui serait peut-être leur dernière fois.


End file.
